nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Buy a Heart
|writer = Onika Maraj, Robert Williams, Christian Ward, Armond Redmen |producer = Yung Berg, ArchThaBoss }} "Buy a Heart" is a tenth song of Nicki Minaj from her third studio album, The Pinkprint. It features guest vocals by Meek Mill. It was produced by Yung Berg aka Hit-Maka, and ArchThaBoss. It samples Henry Krinkle’s “Stay”. This is the fourth collaboration between Nicki and Meek. Both of them also appeared on songs, like "Dope Dealer", "I B On Dat", or "My Nigga", before the collaboration, chronologically. Live performances Minaj performed the song live during the North American leg of The Pinkprint Tour. Lyrics [INTRO (throughout): Alicia Keys] -''You should say it right now'' [VERSE 1: Meek Mill] -''Anybody wanna buy a heart? '' Anybody wanna buy a heart? Anybody wanna buy a heart? Cause I don't use the shit anyway But okay, I guess it's my fault Westside shorty, with an eastside nigga They say it's levels to this shit, I'm a G5 nigga And every city I be in, you know she fly with us It's like Hov got Bey, it's like Bey got Jigga Really though let me take y'all back '09, double R drop top with the top down Pulled up, double parked, hopped out, tried to spit my game It didn't work, got shot down But I can tell by the bag, by the wrist and the ring on that Somebody had it on lockdown The moral of the story not to speak on that She on the team, shorty mine now And we don't ever ever ever make love And we don't ever ever ever say "love" Unless I'm all up in it, she tellin' me she love that D on that, I don't ever say uh Bad bitch, ain't nothin' made up Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy The heart from a real one from Philly reppin' that north side? Ho! ' ['''HOOK: Meek Mill & [[Nicki Minaj|''Nicki Minaj]]] - ''Anybody? Anybody? '' Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy a heart? Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy love? '''Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy a heart? ' Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy trust''' ' Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy a heart? Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy love? Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy? Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy love?'' [VERSE 2: Nicki Minaj] - ''Rih''meek, I'mma have to tell the truth if I speak '' Unless you want to play, you ain't say this the other day You said you was in love, and I still didn't budge Cause I already seen how you be going in when you be in them clubs (I'm not even sure if this is right but, it feels good) I could tell you was analyzing me, I could tell you was criticizing me I could tell you was fantasizing that you would come slide in me and confide in me He could tell that I was wifey material He was liking my style in my videos I wasn't looking for love I was looking for a buzz So at times I would lie and say I'm busy, yo Cause it's too much, and it's too clutch Who wants rumors of the two of us But when you're away, I can't get you out of my mind But what if I'm not the one and you're wasting your time? But, you waited'' [HOOK: Meek Mill & Nicki Minaj] - Anybody? Anybody? '' Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy a heart? Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy love? '''Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy a heart? ' Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy trust''' ' Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy a heart? Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy love? Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy? Anybody, anybody, anybody wanna buy love?'' [OUTRO: Nicki Minaj] - It's a heart for sale, who's buying? '' I don't care, who's crying Its trust for sale, who's buying? I don't care, who's lying'' Charts Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:The Pinkprint Category:2014